Aisle 5
by Pinetasticapple
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn't wanna lose contact with you so it seems like I'll have to get your number - at least your hella cute"


**I keep choosing prompts sorry.**

**Took some freedom and switching some parts but, hope you like it.**

**Unbeta'd too.**

* * *

**Aisle 5**

Link rubbed his temples, the headache getting stronger with each aisle he checked. He had turned his attention for just one second, one small second to check the price tag on a bread loaf and now his younger brother was nowhere in sight.

"Come on you little troublemaker" he groaned, head turning in near desperation "you better be still in the store or Zelda will hang me by the ears for this"

He questioned whether to go to those booths where you could voice people out like the time they did it to find Roy but, that time it had been hilarious to see his friend's embarrassed face as he walked towards the booth; this time he would be the one looking embarrassed for losing a ten year old kid.

Even if said kid was the incarnation of troubles.

Worse of all, Link knew the kid would panic when he discovered he was lost. It had happened just a few times in the past, but the kiddo would always end up crying until he found Link or anyone that went with him.

"I swear when I find you I'm going to strap you to my back with duct tape" Link sighed in defeat, walking with dread towards the booth when he heard a familiar laugh just a few steps behind him. He turned on his feet and nearly dashed to the aisle where the sound was coming from, eyes widening in surprise when he saw his little brother laughing, hands holding a cereal box so tight the cardboard was all wrinkled and ripped.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"All right, but just one more time"

It was then that Link noticed his brother wasn't alone, but laughing at something a tall guy was doing with cereal boxes, putting six boxes on top on his head and standing on just one foot, balancing all the cereal with no problem.

"Awesome! Can you do seven?"

"I don't think the clerks would like if I find out I can't" the man chuckled, putting all the boxes back on their respective place in the shelves.

"But it would look so awe-Link!" the boy's eyes widened, taking a dash towards Link and nearly jumping on him.

Link lifted the younger boy, hugging him tight, finally able to feel relief "don't you do that again squirt, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" he heard in a muffled tone "but, but I wasn't scared, Ike made sure I was ok, he said you were going to find me and if not we would go voice you out!"

"Voice me out" Link almost groaned, when he remembered the guy that was balancing cereal boxes on his head just seconds ago "oh, I'm so sorry" he extended one arm "my name is Link, this is my younger brother and thank you so much for looking after him"

The tall guy shook his hand with a smile and, on closer inspection, Link thought the guy was a really good looking guy.

"Ike, and it is no problem at all" he replied "interesting that both are named Link"

"Oh? Oh yes, but we call this one squirt to avoid any confusions"

Ike chuckled, a hand absently rubbing his nape "well, it was nice to meet you Link" he turned to the young boy "and Link"

The boy squiggled his way out of Link's grasp, looking at Ike with widened eyes "you're leaving? But, but you said you were going to show me your sword skills! Link! He knows how to wield a sword like you!"

"Ah, I did, didn't I?" Ike smiled "I don't think I could do that in a grocery store don't you think?"

"We could meet up some place else" Link suddenly said, his ears warming up inside his hat "I'm not opposed to that"

"Link! Give him your phone" the younger Link exclaimed with a grin "and we can go show Ike your sword skills and he can show his and we can all have ice cream later!"

Link's face flushed, ready to say something to ease the situation up when Ike spoke first.

"That sounds like a good idea, if you are all right with it, of course"

"S, sure" Link smiled "that actually seems like a good plan"

Twenty five minutes later, as Link was starting the car, ready to finally leave the grocery store, he noticed a toothy grin from the younger's face.

"What?"

"You have a date" young Link grinned, his feet dangling on the seat "and if you two get married you have to give me half of the cake for that"

Link was grateful he hadn't moved the stick shift yet, his face heated up in embarrassment, "you did that on purpose you little rascal" he glared at his brother "how did you come up with a plan like that?"

"Zelda said you needed to stop moping about being single" the kid said in a sing-song tone "and Ike is a cool guy!"

"I'm hanging you both, I'm hanging you both and I will laugh from afar as I walk away"

"Hand in hand with Ike?"

"I just met the guy!"

"Thanks to my awesome skills, and he already knows lots of stuff about you"

"What?! What did you tell him?"

"That you still have your baby blanket tucked in your pillow and how you keep losing your change in the front yard"

Link swore he wouldn't let the kid hang out with certain influences any more, turning on the radio to ignore all possible comments from the little menace. He didn't look at him until they reached Zelda's house, the young one leaping out of the car to knock on the door.

As Link unloaded the groceries –that Zelda had been so insistent for him to go in her place goddesses knew why- he heard his phone pinging.

He read the first two that were from Zelda to remind him of buying more paper towels –he forgot- and one of Roy with his new emoji collection, when he saw a new one arriving from Ike.

_From: Ike (cute grocery store guy)_

_Is Delfino Plaza a good place to meet?_

Link smiled, one hand typing back while he closed the car door.

_To: Ike (cute grocery store guy)_

_Sure! _

_To: Ike (cute grocery store guy)_

_Btw anything my brother said is not true, or is, I don't know what he might have told you!_

He ignored Zelda's giggling as he entered the kitchen to leave the bags, since she was already taking out every possible detail from the little traitor.

_From: Ike (cute grocery store guy)_

_He said you were the coolest person ever. I think it was endearing._

_From: Ike (cute grocery store guy)_

_If things go well perhaps you and I could go for coffee afterwards?_

Link promised himself to buy the kid the biggest ice cream cone his wallet could afford.


End file.
